Stevidot (Periven) one-shots
by CinderFur04
Summary: There is an extreme lack of romantic Stevidot fanfics, and I am going to fix that. Welcome to the haven of romantic Stevidot-ness and such. I was inspired by iggychan89 (They also write Stevidot one-shots, heres a link to their story:/s/11583252/1/A-Green-Dorito-and-Her-Steven) but anyways, Here you go! Also, for the Stevidot haters, BRING IT. I'M READY.
1. Scarred (1)

**Scarred**

 _Steven Universe fanfic_

Steven yawned as the credits rolled for the special movie edition of Crying Breakfast

edition. Peridot looked over at him with a curious, and slightly worried look on her face.

"Steven, why do you keep doing that? Is there something wrong with you?" She asked.

"Huh?" Steven yawned again.

"That! What you just did there! What is that?" Peridot was practically bouncing on the bed when Steven yawned again.

"Oh, that. It's called yawning. It's what humans do when they're tired and need to sleep."

"Sleep? What is 'sleep'?" The green gem was confused by some words on earth, but she loved it when Steven told her what they meant.

"Sleep is when you go into a sort of 'trance', I guess. Just overnight, and you don't really notice the passing of time." Steven voice was warm as he explained the odd earth behavior.

"So it's a coma?" Peridot questioned. Steven gave her the blank look that told her that he had no clue what a coma was. Peridot grumbled as the halfling turned to yell down the stairs.

"Pearl! What is a coma?" The Pearl glanced up from where she was washing the dishes, and replied,

"A coma? Well, comas are sort of like a long-term, forced sleep. That's why Peridot was using it to explain." The Pearl smiled when Steven understood, and it made Peridot very uncomfortable. She was still new to this whole 'respecting Pearl' thing, but if it made Steven happy, she would do it. _I would face Yellow Diamond alone for him,_ she thought.

Turning back to her halfling crush, she said, "Do you retreat into your gem when you sleep?"

"No, you stay in your solid form. Full gems don't need to sleep, but they can. Pearl just finds it a waste of time, I think."

"Oh, ok." Peridot blushed bright green and thought for a moment. After her mind had reached a decision, she turned back to Steven and asked, "Can I try sleeping?"

"Sure!" Steven was so happy at the idea. "Hey Pearl, should we get out an air mattress for Peridot, or will she sleep on the couch?"

The Pearl gestured towards the couch. Steven grabbed Peridot's hand in his, and sprinted down the stairs. He had her lay down on the couch, then got a bunch of blankets to use.

"Are those weapons?!" Peridot wildly jumped backwards, afraid.

"No, no Peridot. They're blankets. You put them on top of you to keep warm!" Steven tossed the 'blankets' on a chair right by the couch, sat down next to her, and took her hand. Peridot wasn't trying to think it, but _he's holding my hand! He's holding my hand!_ kept running through her head. Peridot lay down on the couch, and he tossed one of those blankets on her. The Pearl walked by them and said,

"Goodnight, you two. I'm going into my room for the night." With that, she opened her door and stepped inside. Steven hugged Peridot (which made her blush profusely) and walked up the stairs.

"I'll be right up here if you need me, Peridot!" She heard him pull up his blankets and soon after, he began making some strange noise. Afraid something was wrong, she sprinted up the stairs and shook Steven awake.

"STEVEN! You were making some weird growling noise, is everything okay?!" She was freaking out over her crush.

"Peridot... " he groaned. "It's just snoring… Please go back to sleep…" Steven flopped onto his other side, and immediately started snoring again. Peridot, still trying to lower her heartbeat, walked down the stairs and went back to sleep.

Steven woke up around 2:30 a.m. with a dry mouth. Standing up and stretching, he walked down towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. However, before he could open the cupboard, Steven heard a faint whimper behind him. Turning around, he saw Peridot, tightly curled up in a trembling ball.

"No… please…" The green gem pleaded. She let out a weak, quiet scream and cringed. Steven walked over to her, concern showing on his face. _Whatever she's dreaming about, it's not good._ He got onto his knees by her head, and gently stroked her hair. Peridot got quiet, but she was still tense and Steven could tell that her nightmare wasn't over.

"Peridot," He whispered comfortingly. The gem woke up, and lay there panting.

Peridot woke with a start. Her dream was fuzzy, and she couldn't remember much. _A dark silhouette,_ she thought. _Attacking me, then Steven… Steven!_ Her eyes widened, then refocused. The silhouette was gone, and she was back in Steven's home. Steven was there too, right by her head. She jumped at him and hugged him tight. At first, he was surprised. Then, he relaxed and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Steven broke the silence.

"Peridot, was was your dream about?" At first, the green gem was was confused, then realized that a dream was probably the 'fake reality' she just experienced while she was asleep.

"Well, the memory is really fuzzy. All I can remember is a dark silhouette attacking me, trying to shatter my gemstone. Then you came and protected me with your shield. After that, I woke up." She whispered. Steven let go of her, and sat down on the couch. Peridot walked over to him and sat down as well. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he put his arm around her. _I can get used to this,_ she thought.

Peridot was much calmer now as they sat together on the couch. He looked at the picture of Rose Quartz on the wall, then back at the green gem. _She looks so peaceful,_ he thought. Without really knowing what he was doing, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She was surprised, but then she nuzzled up closer to him and smiled. For a split second, he thought about Connie. _What would she think about this?_ He didn't think about it too long, then decided that she shouldn't know. He kissed Peridot again, then they dozed off on the couch.


	2. Common Cold (2)

**Common Cold**

Steven Universe fanfic

"Steven! I'm back!" Pearl called as she walked into the house. She carried a massive bag carrying what looked like a whole pharmacy of cold medicines. Steven waited upstairs, curled up in blankets with a temperature of 101°. Peridot was sitting at his bedside, trying and failing at not freaking out. It didn't help with the fact that both her and Steven were keeping the huge secret about their relationship from the Crystal Gems Pearl walked up the staircase and looked over at Steven.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Steven lifted his head. He had a 'fever', which was apparently when a human's body temperature got too high. Steven had a sore throat too, and his voice sounds really scratchy because of it.

"My throat feels a little better," he croaked. The sound made Peridot cringe. The Pearl sat down and started digging through her bag of medications. Picking out a pinkish reddish one, she took off the cap and said,

"This is a cough spray. It stings a little, but-" She was cut off when Peridot jumped up and yelled,

"DON'T HURT HIM!" The green gem leaped in front of Steven, trying to protect him from the cough spray.

"Peridot, it's okay…" Steven said hoarsely. Pearl did an obnoxious 'hem hem'.

"As I was saying," she said with a pointed look at Peridot, "It stings a little, but you'll feel better after a few seconds." Steven opened his mouth slightly, and Pearl sprayed the cough spray in. He cringed, which in turn made Peridot cringe. However, in a second his face relaxed and Peridot started to breathe again. Pearl gave him a glass of water and said,

"If you need anything else, just check the bag. The medicines are all clearly labeled." With a soft mumble she said, "I made sure of that." Turning back around, she said, "I need to go out on a mission with Garnet and Amethyst. Bye, Steven!" She gracefully leaped down to the warp pad, and disappeared to wherever her mission was.

"Steven, how are we going to keep 'us' secret? If Pearl won't leave you alone…" The gem carried off, not knowing what to say.

"We don't have to keep 'us' secret, Peridot. I don't care if Pearl doesn't approve. I still love you…" He reached over and hugged the gem. Peridot kissed him on his forehead, then opened her eyes with a start.

"Steven, your fever is gone!" She exclaimed. He touched his head, and realized she was right. He immediately decreed that they would celebrate by watching Dogcopter 3. Peridot offered to go and get the movie, and they settle down on the edge of Steven's bed.

When the movie ended, the two gems sat through _all of the_ credits.

"Wow," Steven whispered. "It's even more epic than I remembered."

"Steven! Your voice sounds normal again!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Huh?" He said. "Oh yeah, my sore throat is gone!" Peridot was going to suggest another celebration movie, but instead Steven playfully leaped at her and kissed her. Peridot stumbled backwards, but managed to stay standing. She embraced him, and they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. When Steven finally let go, they were both starstruck. Peridot blushed, and they sat down together, Peridot leaning on his shoulder.

"I don't care what Pearl thinks," she whispered. Steven pulled her closer and kissed her again. Either they didn't notice the warp pad, or Pearl dropping the gem they brought back from the mission, or they just didn't care.


	3. Jealousy (3)

**Jealousy**

 _Steven Universe fanfic_

"Steven, where's Connie? She was supposed to be here for sword training 5 minutes ago!" Pearl said, tapping her foot lightly on the floor by the warp pad.

"Uh, I don't know," Steven replied. Peridot lifted her head and said,

"Connie? Is that another gem?"

"No, Connie is one of my human friends," Steven said. "Hey, there she is now!" He said as a girl about Steven's age runs up the stairs.

"Hi, Steven!" she called as she opened the door. Peridot narrowed her eyes just slightly at the high amount of friendliness in her voice. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "My mom was holding me up a little bit!"

"It doesn't matter, Connie. You're here now." Pearl said, then she turned to Steven. "We'll be back in an hour or two. Garnet and Amethyst are still here." With that, they both stepped up onto the warp pad to start sword training.

"So…" Peridot said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "How long have you known this 'Connie'? She seems to know you really well." Steven blushed slightly and said,

"Yeah. It was kind of weird how we became friends actually…" Steven started a long story on how he accidentally got them both trapped in a bubble at the bottom of the ocean, and as the story progressed, Peridot had to try not to clench her fists. _That human should not have been in such close proximity with Steven,_ she thought.

"How often does she come over here?" Peridot asked.

"I think every Saturday," he said, though he didn't sound to sure.

"Saturday? What is this 'Saturday'?" The green gem was very confused.

"Saturday's one of the seven days in a week. It's kind of hard to explain," He said, blushing in embarrassment when he couldn't define it.

"Oh, okay," Peridot said. "So, she comes for sword training with the Pearl?"

"Yeah, she's gotten really good at it. She even beats Pearl sometimes!" He exclaimed. _Apparently, beating the Pearl is a 'special thing'. Normal humans must be very weak if they can barely beat a Pearl!_ Peridot thought.

"I'm gonna go get some Fry Bits and maybe talk to PeeDee for a while. See you later, alligator!" He laughed a bit at his own joke, then walked out the door.

 _I'm gonna go see this 'sword training' for myself,_ Peridot thought coldly.

"Good job, Connie!" Pearl panted as she kneeled with Connie's sword point at her neck. Connie drew back her sword, and helped Pearl off the ground. "You did a wonderful trip maneuver, I never expected it!"

"Thanks," Connie said.

"I need to go back to the Temple for a few minutes, so you can ta- Oh, hello Peridot!" The Pearl turned around and gave Peridot a friendly smile. "Well, as I was saying, you can practice with Holo-Pearl for a while." From her gem, a light shone out like a projector, and a holographic copy of Pearl was standing there.

"LEVEL: 17. ADVANCED. DO YOU WISH TO ENGAGE IN COMBAT?"

"Bring it," Connie challenged. Then, the two started fighting.

It looked more like dancing than anything else. Connie jumped and twisted with such beautiful precision, it hurt Peridot just to look at it. The hologram twisted in the air, about to strike down on Connie, but right before she leaped out of the way and thrust her sword upwards. The hologram shattered before it knew its target was gone.

"That was... to easy," Connie panted, smiling. She glanced around wondering if Pearl was back yet, when her eyes stumbled upon Peridot. "Do you wanna try sword fighting?"

Peridot stood up from the sidelines. "Sure, why not?" She picked up the sword that had belonged to Holo-Pearl and studied it. _Heavier than I expected,_ she noted, _but aerodynamic and sharp. A very good weapon._

"I'll go easy on you, because you've never fought before," Connie said kindly.

"Oh, there won't be a need for that," Peridot muttered.

"Your choice." Then they were off. The two warriors clashed swords, moving slightly each time. Peridot noticed Connie glance at her feet for a second, and she leaped right before Connie's leg whipped out to try and trip Peridot. She landed softly on her feet behind Connie and whipped her sword around, but she didn't compensate for the force and got thrown of balance. Connie took advantage of this, and kicked Peridot's sword out of her hand. It slid a few yards away, but before Peridot could go get it, Connie put her foot on Peridot's chest, pinning her.

"Good fight," she said triumphantly.

"Yeah, I guess it _**was**_ _!_ " Peridot yelled as she kicked both of Connie's shins. She howled in pain, and Peridot ran on all fours towards the sword. However, her hands were sweaty and she couldn't quite grab it. While she was floundering about, Connie ran up behind her and kicked the sword hilt, _hard._ The weapon went flying off the battlefield. Peridot knew she was beat, but she still wasn't giving up. Suddenly, something clicked. She stood up slowly and took off her visor. The sun gleamed a little too brightly for a second, but the gem's eyes quickly adjusted.

"Stay" Peridot's gem began to glow.

"Away." The gem shone brightly, and it hurt to look at it.

"From." A gleaming shape arose from the gem.

"My." The shape split into two green light disks.

"STEVEN!" The lightdisks went flying from Peridot's hands, and Connie barely avoided them. Connie immediately realized this was no longer just a recreational fight. Her whole demeanor changed as she drew back her sword again and charged.

" _Your_ Steven?!" Connie challenged with a deadly warning in her voice. Peridot answered with a battle cry, and threw another pair of lightdisks at her throat. They both missed slightly, but one cut off a lock of her hair.

"This ends _now._ " Connie moved like lightning[, easily avoiding every lightdisk. Her leg whipped out in a nanosecond and Peridot was suddenly on the ground. Connie had her sword up, positioned right above Peridot's gem. She lifted the blade, and prepared to strike.

'CONNIE!" Pearl's startled scream echoed through the stadium. Her eyes flicked from Peridot's visor, the sword laying at the edge of the stadium, then at a lock of Connie's hair, all forgotten on the stadium floor.. She looked at the light disks clutched in Peridot's hands, then at Connie's blade, poised to shatter Peridot's gem.

"Pearl, I- uh…" Connie couldn't find the words to justify herself, because she _couldn't_ justify herself.

"Connie…" Red started to show on Pearl's pure-white face. Connie, not needing to hear what was coming next, hung her head and walked slowly away.

"Is your gem cracked?" Pearl flew over to see if the gem was cracked in any way, shape or form.

"I'm fine!" She pushed Pearl away. "Stupid Pearl," she muttered under her breath.

"I have to go deal with Connie now," Pearl growled. She quickly turned her head and walked briskly towards the stadium seating where Connie awaited her punishment.

As the scolding commenced behind her, Peridot stopped to realize what had just happened. She had gotten in a death fight with a human and was nearly killed, all for Steven. And what's more, she had summoned her weapon! _Just wait 'till Steven finds out about this! Oh, he'll be so psyched!_ Peridot bounced over to the warp pad, bubbling with adrenaline and excitement with what had just happened.


	4. Valentines Day (4)

"Amethyst, could you please be a bit neater with those sequins? They're getting all tangled up in your hair," Pearl said as she cut small hearts out of pink paper.

"Sure beans, Pearl!" Amethyst threw a bag of sequins in the air, and they settled all over her face and lap. Pearl groaned, but continued working.

"What is all of this even for?" Peridot said, looking up from her job of. Her hair sparkled with them, and they glittered all over the room.

"We're decorating the house for Valentine's Day," Pearl answered. Peridot opened her mouth to ask what this 'Valentine's Day' was, but Pearl beat her to it. "Valentine's Day is a human holiday where people give chocolates and cards to their friends. Steven was out with Garnet right now delivering the cards we made earlier while you were at the barn with Lapis."

"Why would humans do such a thing? It seems like such a waste of time and effort."

"It's just a way that humans show affection or that they care about people." Pearl didn't exactly know how to explain it to a gem so new to Earth customs.

"So, like Percy and Pierre?" Peridot asked.

"Kind of," Garnet said as she walked in through the door, Steven in tow. "Except it's just cards and chocolates and such, at least until Steven gets older."

"Oh."

"How are the cards coming along?" Steven asked as Pearl continued to cut and sign cards while Amethyst glued sequins all over the front and back.

"They should be done within the next hour, Steven. Why, again, did we have to make a Valentine's Day card for everyone in beach city _and_ all of the poofed gems in the basement _**and**_ even one for the _CLUSTER?!"_ Pearl asked, exasperated.

"You made a Valentine's Day card for the _**cluster?!**_ " Peridot yelled, flopping about like a fish in surprise.

"I thought maybe if we sent it a Valentine's Day card for the cluster, it would stay all bubbled up! Also, I just want to make all those shattered gems happy." Steven blushed in embarrassment, realizing how silly the idea sounded.

"Steven, are you forgetting something?" Garnet smiled down on the half-gem.

"Oh yeah! I made some Valentine's Day cards for you guys too!" Steven pulled out 6 cards and started to hand them out. "First, Pearl's card!" He bounced over to her and gave her the card. It was light blue with white lacy fringe. A white heart on the front was covered in silver sequins, and in the center of the heart was a replica of Rose's gem.

"Steven," Pearl said, tears forming in her eyes, "it's beautiful…"

"Open it!" He said. She opened the card, and on the inside it said, 'Happy Valentines Day, Pearl!' On the other half of the card, a small paragraph had been written. Pearl began to read it aloud, saying,

"P.S. Mom made a video back when she was here with you guys, and she said that she would always be with me and watching my life through my eyes, and I just know she's proud of how far you've come. You're special to me, you're special to the gems, and you are the most precious gem in Mom's eyes." Tears started streaming down Pearls face. She quickly closed the card to protect it from the tears and hugged it against her chest. "Thank you, Steven," she said softly.

"You deserved it, Pearl," Steven responded. "Now, Garnet's turn!" He hopped over to Garnet and gave her the card. One half was sapphire blue with silver and blue sparkles that made it shine like a gem. The other half of the cover was red and had orange sequins that sparkled like fire. It was split similarly on the inside, the left side blue and the right side red. Each side said "Happy Valentines Day!" but was addressed to either Ruby or Sapphire. Garnet quickly read the card, then folded it and gave Steven a big bear hug. She kissed him on the forehead, and he saw a brief little flash of Ruby and Sapphire sitting together in Garnet's room, reading the card with happy tears. Garnet took off her visor and said, "Thank you, Steven." He blushed, then bounced over to Amethyst.

"Her card was decorated with purple, and again, different shades of sequins that made it shimmer and sparkle. Amethyst read over it quickly, then blushed and closed the card.

"What did it say?" Pearl asked. "Read it; I read mine aloud, even though it was personal," she blushed. Amethyst hugged the card tighter and said,

"My card, my rules, Pearl." Steven then gave one to Lion, who promptly stuffed the card inside his mane.

"I made one for Lapis, but she didn't come up from the barn."

"Indeed, the Lapis Lazuli gem did not seem interested in spending time with anyone, even me. I can take her card back to the barn when I head back if you want."

"Sure, Peridot! That'd be great!" Steven grabbed a green card from behind the dazzling blue one made for Lapis. The green card sparkled in the light, with yellow accents and a zigzag horizontally across that made the card look like Peridot's visor. At the top of the card was a replica of Peridot's gem, also reflecting the light in the room.

"Wow…" Peridot said in awestruck wonder… "It's… so beautiful…" She reached out tentatively to take the card. Steven gave it to her, and the green gem slowly opened the card. On the inside on the left side, it showed a picture of Steven and Peridot holding hands. _His skills have improved greatly since he drew that card to make Lapis not despise me,_ she noted. The note on the righthand side was written neatly. Peridot began to read. _Happy Valentines Day, Peridot! You've come so far since you first arrived on Earth; I'm so proud of you! When you first came, you hated all the gems and tried to kill us and what not. You tried to activate the cluster, which would have destroyed the Earth and everyone on it! Then, you moved in with us and began to see the value of all life on our planet! You even told Yellow Diamond to terminate the cluster and insulted her to her face! We stopped the cluster from emerging, and saved the world!_

"Wow, Steven… Thanks."

"Did you read the note at the bottom?" Steven asked her.

"Huh, Oh, no, I didn't realize it was there." She looked down and focused on the small print. _P.S. For Peridot to read only! Hey Peri, you remember what I said back when we thought we were going to die down there? When you asked for my last words? I do, and I want you to know that those words are still true._ Peridot's breath caught in her throat. _Oh my stars… Oh. My. Stars. OHMYSTARSOHMYSTARSOHMYSTAAAARRRRSSSS-_ She clutched the card with one hand and ran into the bathroom stumbling on the other 3 legs. She slammed the door, locked it, and curled up on top of the toilet. She closed her eyes and thought back to that moment. When all hope seemed lost, and the cluster would emerge and destroy the world, when she asked Steven for his last words. _I love you, Peridot._ That replayed in her head over and over, _I love you, Peridot, I love you, Peridot, I love you, Peridot._ She dared to read the last line of the card again. _Those words are still true._ The gem started hyperventilating. The words kept repeating in her head, faster and faster, more and more. _Those words are still true-I love you, Peridot-Those words are still true-I love you, Peridot-THOSEWORDSARESTILLTRUEILOVEYOUPERIDOT-_ She collapsed on the tile floor, clutching her head, curled up tightly. It was maddening, this overflowing pool of emotion. _It has to stop, I need it to stop, I can't freaking take this-_

"Peridot!" Steven's worried call shocked Peridot out of this state of confusion and terror. "Peridot, are you okay?" Peridot slowed her breathing, and slowly answered after calming herself.

"I... really don't know…" She panted. "I… I have no clue…"

"I'm sorry, Peridot-"

"N-n-no, don't be!"

"-I came on too fast-"

"Steven, stop apologizing!"

"You weren't ready to hear that-" Before Steven could finish, Peridot quickly unlocked and opened the door, grabbed Steven's arm, closed the door, pulled him close and kissed him. When she released him, he just stood there, dumbstruck.

"I- I was ready to hear it, Steven, I just wasn't… I wasn't expecting you to still feel this way. I was just surprised, that's all."

"...Per… Peridot…" Steven breathed.

"Steven..?" Peridot asked, worry edging her voice.

"Meet me at the top of the temple, in front of the lighthouse, tonight when it gets dark. We can talk then."

"Okay…" As Steven left the bathroom, Peridot slowly reached up to her face and touched her lips. _I.. I never thought… he would feel the same way…_

Peridot was sitting on top of the lighthouse, waiting for Steven's arrival. The moon was rising higher and higher, but still no sign of Steven. Little did she know that Steven was waiting for her at the foot of the hill. To entertain herself, she would summon a light disk and flip it around, trying to get more dexterous with the frisbee-shaped weapon. While doing this, she noticed that through one end of the disk, it would work like a magnifying glass. She used this to try and figure out where Steven was. She soon found him, anxiously waiting at the hill. Realizing that they were both waiting for the other, Peridot quickly ran down the arms and legs of the temple and came around on the far side to meet Steven.

"Hi, Steven!" Peridot said cheerfully, although butterflies were fluttering all throughout the young gem's body.

"Hey, Peridot!" Steven responded. Peridot noticed that Steven was carrying a basket, but didn't take much note of it at the time. The two walked up the hill together, both keeping to their own thoughts. Once they reached the top, Steven opened the basket and pulled out a large, soft blanket which he then lay on the ground. He and Peridot sat down and looked at the night sky.

"It's a shame that the starlight is being blocked out," Steven said. "Sadly, Pearl would notice if I used the warp pad so we can't go anywhere else like Mask Island or something."

"We could go to the barn," Peridot says.

"True, it's not that far of a walk." So, the two set off for the barn.

Once the two arrived at the barn, they once again set the blanket down and sat. The wind was stronger here, and it chilled the air. Peridot shivered from the chill. Steven bent down and grabbed another blanket, throwing it over the two of them.

"So… about this morning…" Steven says awkwardly. "Why did that shock you so much? You sprinted into the bathroom and legitimately freaked."

"I-I was- wasn't expecting th-that, that's all," Peridot stutters with embarrassment.

"We both know that's not the whole story. Rain and thunder surprised you; you weren't expecting them, but you didn't freak like this." With that, Peridot starts stuttering and saying random gibberish as she tries to form words.

"I- uh, It was- no, um, a-"

"Yeah..?" Steven prompts.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, STEVEN UNIVERSE, I ALWAYS HAVE!" Peridot blurts. Then the words and the tears just start flowing. "I was always just too scared to say it, afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. I thought, on the drill, that I was just going insane and imagined you saying 'I love you'. I wouldn't let myself believe it cause I didn't want to get my hopes up just to get my heart broken later on!" Peridot had tears streaming down her face, but then clogging up under her visor. Steven tentatively reached to her emerald face and removed the white mask. She stopped crying for a few seconds and looked over at Steven.

"I can see your beautiful face so much better now, Peridot," he says lovingly. He brings a hand up and brushes a piece of her hair out of Peridot's face. Peridot sniffles, and says,

"Wow, tha-" however, she's cut off when Steven leans in and kisses her. She freezes, completely rigid, until Steven leans back.  
"Oh… _Oh… Oh my stars…"_ Peridot breathes. She turns back at Steven and giggles. A giddy, almost drunken giggle "That was…"

"Incredible…" Steven finishes. Then the two start laughing again. Peridot lays down, her head in Steven's lap, as he slowly and softly strokes her yellow hair. Eventually, she starts to doze off on his lap.

"No sleeping yet!" Steven says. Peridot grumbles a muffled reply. "You haven't said 'it' yet, so you can't sleep." Peridot makes a confused grunt. "Think about it." Peridot pulls herself up off his lap and sits up straight. Turning to him, she leans forward and kisses him passionately.

"Doesn't that say 'it' just fine?"

"Fair enough," Steven laughs, and allows her to fall asleep on his lap once more.


	5. Stevidot (Periven) One-Shots UPDATES!

Hey guys!

First off, let me tell you how freaking AMAZED I am from how much love this is getting! I'm already getting close to 50 followers on the story, and I can't believe it! You guys are awesome and you're what inspires me to keep going and keep writing! I love all of your sweet comments, and they really make me happy. Seriously, you guys are the best! 3

Now, moving on to the "IMPORTANT UPDATE!" listed in the title.

I have stopped shipping Stevidot/Periven romantically. I ship it more as a cute platonic/romantic fluff kinda thing. That being said, don't worry, I am still continuing the one-shots, they just won't have as much passion and romantic stuffy-stuff as the previous ones.

I apologize for the irregular updating, I normally just write when I get an idea, and I get most of these ideas where I don't have access to a computer XD However, I do have an idea for another fanfic, so watch out for that one (hopefully) coming soon!

If you AWESOME people have any ideas, questions, or critique, I'd be glad to hear it. I want to stay engaged with my little squad of Stevidot shippers, so please don't hesitate to comment!

You guys really are super cool, and I can't believe how far this has gotten without your help and support!


End file.
